


Последний подарок

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключевые слова: Сладости – как раньше – везде – белесый</p>
    </blockquote>





	Последний подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевые слова: Сладости – как раньше – везде – белесый

Небольшая коробочка, перевязанная лентой, стояла на краю стола.  
Император улыбнулся невольно. Как раньше. Когда дети были еще маленькими, они любили делать ему вот такие сюрпризы. Тайком пробраться в рабочий кабинет отца, оставить в ящике или на столе маленькую коробочку с его любимыми сладостями.  
Чем старше ты становишься, тем больше тебя тянет на сентиментальные размышления. На воспоминания о том, что уже ушло и что никак нельзя вернуть.  
Дети, дети. Что же я натворил, что за отцом я был? И вот теперь – снова тот же тупик, снова та же тяжесть.  
Нельзя быть хорошим отцом и хорошим правителем одновременно. Спокойствие в стране или благополучие твоих детей – это слишком жестокий выбор, но всегда приходиться выбирать.  
Что ты выберешь на этот раз, Грамис Солидор?  
Маленькая коробочка с засахаренными фруктами уместилась на широкой ладони. Небрежный бант, золотистый резной картон. Неужели Вейн оставил?  
Или…  
Белесый налет сахарной пудры покрывал сморщенные красные плоды.  
Есть ли хоть где-то в мире место, где царит спокойствие, любовь, доброта? Где можно просто жить и не бояться за своих близких? О чем ты мечтаешь, Император? Везде одно и то же. Ты предаешь, тебя предают.  
Фрукты были горькими. Словно решение, которое он должен был принять, выбирая между двумя оставшимися детьми.  
Неожиданно все вокруг показалось ему залитым кровью.  
Везде, повсюду кровь – на столе, на подлокотниках кресла, на полу.  
Падет Дом Солидоров или будет жить?  
Из крови мы родились, на крови стоим.  
Вэйн…  
Ларса…  
За окнами пламенел закат.  
Император закрыл глаза.  
Какая горечь…  
Она будто вымывала из души все эмоции, все чувства, пока не осталось одно только облегчение. Как бы то ни было, но жизнь его, наконец, подошла к концу. Боль, страх, неразрешимые вопросы – все это оставалось живым.  
Я сделал все, что мог. А теперь я отдохну. 

А потом кто-то пришел, поднял с пола резную коробочку, сунул в карман смятый бант. Собрал рассыпавшиеся сладости, вытер белесую пудру с рук и губ мертвеца.  
И так же тихо, незамеченный всеми, ушел.


End file.
